


【法多】答案

by fanan



Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanan/pseuds/fanan
Summary: 无处不在的细心和体贴有时甚至把他们的关系划出界线，多多良对细节记得尤其清楚。
Relationships: Houji Kousuke/Tatara
Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155824
Kudos: 1





	【法多】答案

**Author's Note:**

> *2020年11月份的坑，写的很爽，嗯反正是 cp 向啦【摊手】  
>  *内含自慰情节注意避雷  
>    
> 

  
多多良是在浓重的信息素中醒过来的，他不太确定发情期是不是提前了，但这的确是发情期的前兆。最近确实忙过头了，没时间顾及周全，印象中的暂时标记能维持最起码一个月。自己的部分信息素还残余有Alpha的气息，玫瑰花，罗勒叶。叹气，揉着发酸的眉心。都是本能在作祟，不由自主想起法寺，那个给予标记的Alpha。  
想起他含蓄的笑容，温柔的爱抚和具有侵略意味的信息素，如果他在就会简单很多。只需要乖乖配合，被标记就好。  
宛如成瘾药物，令人兴奋的，高度依赖的，难以戒断的。多多良浅尝辄止，只需要摆脱这番依赖。  
思考终止，赌气般的打开手机，现在是 1:41 ，荧幕上显示着凌晨的时间。房间里有暖气，即使是全裸也不会感到冷。无奈的把裤子脱下，那里早已湿滑一片。随意抽插几下，为了让自己快点射出来又去套弄前端的性器。发现只是两根手指已经难以满足又是羞耻又觉得惊讶。成股的肠液都要沿着股缝下流染湿床单，  
不行，这样还不够。  
开灯，突如其来的光线让还没适应的多多良微眯起眼。有什么声音驱使着做出这种举动，忍着头重脚轻的不适起身从笔筒挑了一只黑杆记号笔，又从床头柜底层摸出一盒安全套。那不是他买的，不过不知道为什么却放在了这里。之前有拆封过，仔细阅读包装说明后拿了一个。虽然说不是完全能看懂，不过没差。  
关掉灯，是他熟悉的黑暗，把背垫高，靠着床头。撕开银白色的包装，把安全套套上记号笔，滑腻的润滑液把整支笔染的湿漉漉的。刚做过的后穴很轻易就插入了，冰凉，和内里火热差距极大。不禁抖了一下，肠液开始泛滥成灾。搅动的水声混杂急促的喘息，随后是 omega 好似在享受的神情。一支笔完全不能撑满整个安全套，褶皱层层叠叠在笔上，在肠壁摩擦起着异样快感。笔盖边缘棱角分明，隔着层薄薄的套子也能感受到刮擦在内里时不是很明显的锐痛，柱身圆润很多，用来摩擦前列腺再好不过了。  
记号笔比手指粗长，也硬得多，但不如手指灵活，需要稍微倾斜的角度才可以精准碰上那点。浅浅抽插几次后忍不住往更深处探索，直到碰上微微开合的生殖腔口才停下来。这还是他第一次碰到深处的生殖腔，之前几次都是在浅处徘徊，贪婪的吸吮都快把整支笔吞下去了，明明之前做的时候都没有这种情况。急忙抽出时带出一摊液体，瞬间打湿了腿间。  
尖锐的抽气变成隐忍不住的呻吟从齿间泄出，抓着笔尾不放的手都快拿不稳。反正家里就他一人，就算发出这种声音也无关紧要吧。一波波快感从身下传来，随着抽插的加快变得频繁。把笔含在后穴，空出手来轻轻揉捏发硬的乳头，胸部有些发涨。揉弄起来有种新奇的快感，他很少有这种感觉，要是单单凭借胸部也可以获得快感简直就像女性 Omega 一样。好吧，自己也是 Omega，或许这样很正常。  
撸动挺翘的性器，时不时滴下几滴前液，直到第一次射精后才恋恋不舍地把笔抽出来一些。又就着淌下的液体插回去，高潮过后的身子比先前敏感，腿根发软的颤抖不停。勤奋的穴口吞吐那支能带来快感的笔，隐约可见抽插时泛起的泡沫凝聚在一起，然后散开，早就一片泥泞。擦干不知道什么时候流下的泪水，带着细微的哭腔继续手上的动作。脚背绷直成优美的线条，肌肤泛上薄汗，不知道什么时候会汇聚成一滴滚落下来。  
自己无意间叫出法寺项介的名字，巨大的背德感油然而生，他有些诧异地睁开紧闭的双眼。  
Alpha 的信息素总是特别好闻，罗勒嗅起来清新淡雅，甚至还有丁香花的香味。有时相反，感受起来更像是薄荷，辛辣苦甜。貌似给予更多的是亲吻，在身体和脸上留下的亲吻。有时蜻蜓点水落在颈部，或者是腺体。富有技巧的撩拨和试探足以让多多良感到吃惊，光是在吻技上法寺就更胜一筹。在这方面经验一片空白的多多良只能配合对方的节奏，可以观察到他拧紧的眉头渐渐舒缓。有时法寺会慢下来，留给自己主动权，却只能不太熟练的回敬。  
玲口吐出清澈的前液，他用手去抚慰再次挺立的前端。只是将前端冒出的液体骚刮去就舒爽得连身体都绷紧起来，自言自语着继续撸动哭个不停的性器，本人也不知道自己什么时候养成这种习惯的。故意刺探前列腺，偶尔几次过深的顶弄都可以碰到生殖腔的入口，前后交杂的快感巨大，忍不住颤抖起来，马上就极限了。  
想念，发狂般的想念。想被他占有，被他侵略，被他再一次标记。仅仅几次磨合法寺就能清晰的记住他的敏感点，每次有力的顶撞和刁钻的角度都可以让他被快感支配到失神，就算为他打开生殖腔一阵蹂躏然后注满精液好像也没什么问题。他还能记得那摊黏腻的液体在生殖腔和甬道里的触感，顺着腿根流下的痒意。前戏和爱抚都充满耐心，小腹，腰侧，这些怕痒的部位落在他手里总是逃不过一顿摩挲和轻按。除了有些时候暴露出 Alpha 特有的占有欲和征服欲能把他弄痛外总是温柔似水。无力的抿起嘴，嘴唇有点发白。  
无处不在的细心和体贴有时甚至把他们的关系划出界线，多多良对细节记得尤其清楚。  
加快抽插后如愿以偿的把略有稀薄的精液交代在手心里，满手黏腻。缓缓把笔抽出来时感到莫大的空虚感，令人上瘾的快感驱使他继续下去，快吃不消的身体阻挠说还是算了。  
瞟了一眼，见到安全套上全是滑腻的液体，笔就更不用说。被丢在一旁，他仿佛被抽尽力气的直接侧躺在床上，小口喘着气。恢复力气缓缓坐在床边，黏腻的液体从不受控制的后穴汩汩流出。他不敢去想象那些东西有多少，是什么样的。  
根本比不上和 Alpha 来一场交合爽快，但是缓解一下也没什大不了的。清醒着，感觉比任何时候都要虚空。虽然说是很正常的生理现象，不过他还是敏锐的察觉到了不同。  
发情期是不是变得有些频繁了？


End file.
